Oh So You Noticed
by BitOfANerdInGeneral
Summary: Let's face it, the amount of time Tori spent staring at Jade's boobs was getting out of hand.


Tori gulps as she walked into her house. The whole gang was there but she doesn't remember inviting them over. She looks at them all warily as she shuts and locks the door behind her. Jade and Cat are sitting on one couch. Robbie and Beck are on the other and Andre is in her kitchen...again. She narrows her eyes at him.

"Andre, if you touch my Family Pot Pie I swear…" She threatens, not really needing to finish it. Andre holds up his hands, palms out, before grappling a packet of chips and sitting on the floor in between Robbie and Becks legs. "So…" Tori says as she awkwardly walks over and stands in front of them all. "What's this about?" Everyone is silent. Cat plays with her purple giraffe, Andre munches on a packet of my favourite chips, Beck and Robbie aren't meeting her gaze and Jade sips her coffee, looking annoyed.

"Well…" Andre starts, "We think it's starting to become a problem…" Tori looks at him in confusion.

"What's becoming a problem?" She looks around at everyone. The boys look really uncomfortable. However, Jade looks more frustrated then annoyed now and Cat is mostly oblivious to what's going on around her. Jade sighs loudly and looks directly at Tori.

"Your staring, Vega, it's starting to become difficult to ignore." Tori blushes, immediately knowing what they are talking about

"Staring?" She squeaks. Jade looks at her dead in the eye.

"At my boobs, Vega." Jade smirks. "Not that I mind. Who can resist these babies?" Tori's blush only deepens.

"I..uh..I-I." Tori stutters, not really sure what to say. Jade raises an eyebrow, amusement clear on her face.

"You what, Vega?" Jade smirks.

"Look," Beck says awkwardly, "we just...we all are beginning to notice when you do it and it's...it's weird." Jade's smirk turns into an annoyed frown.

"What's weird about it, Beck? Is it weird because a girl is looking at another girl?"

"No, no!" Beck says quickly. "It's just you're doing it in public."

"And you've never ogled a girl in public?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I..uh...well.." Beck stammers.

"Exactly." Jade says, smirking triumphantly. She turns back to Tori. Tori looks at them in confusion.

"So you guys want me to stop?" She asks, doubtful that she actually _could_ stop. More often than not she finds herself staring and looks away as quickly as she can which, sometimes, isn't that quick. There a couple murmurs of agreement but Jade chuckles, Cat's still in her own little world.

" _Could_ you stop?" Jade asks, quirking an eyebrow. Tori blushes again.

"I-I could try?" Tori says doubtfully, stating it like more of a question then an answer. Jade laughs again.

"So a no?" Tori pouts.

"I can't help my gayness guys!" She whines. Jade snorts. "Why are you all here anyway? This could've been a two person conversation." She points out.

"Trying to get me alone, Vega?" Jade smirks.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Tori accuses. Jade just shrugs before taking another sip of her coffee, her eyes glinting with amusement. A phone buzzes and all heads turn to Andre. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and groans at the screen.

"Sorry, it's my grandma. I've got to go." He says and stands up, taking the chips with him.

"Well, that's my ride." Robbie says and gets up. Beck sighs and gets up too.

"I guess I'll go as well." He says before following Andre and Robbie out the door. It's only after the door closes that Tori realise Andre took her favourite packet of chips with him.

"Andre!" She yells. "Give them back." They hear a car door slam shut and an engine turn on. _Damn_. Tori turns to look at Cat and Jade. "Did you drive Cat?" She asks Jade. Jade nods. "Okay, good. Problem solved." Tori says nervously. Jade rolls her eyes and pats the space next to her. Tori gulps nervously, remembering the time Jade pushed her off the couch, and sat down next to her. Jade grabs the remote and turns on the T.V before handing it to Cat who squeals in delight. Then Jade casually slings her arm over Tori's shoulder and Tori doesn't know how to react without getting murdered. Jade leans into Tori and places her lips near her ear.

"Maybe you like more than just my body?" Jade whispers. Tori shrugs nervously. "Oh, c'mon. Always trying to get my approval? Never fighting back? I know you like me, Tori. Just admit it." Jades breath ghosts over the sensitive skin under Tori's ear and Tori's breath hitches.

"I-I like you." Tori whispers quietly. Tori can feel Jade's smirk as her lips skim across her skin. Tori feels fingers grip her chin lightly and turn her head so she's facing Jade. _Her eyes. Oh, gods her eyes_. Is all Tori can seem to think about, apart from the ice cold fingers that are setting her skin on fire. Tori gets impatient and connects her lips with Jade's. Lightly at first. When Jade responds immediately she presses harder. Jade licks Tori's bottom lip and she opens her mouth eagerly. Tori can't help the moan that escapes her when Jade's tongue meets hers.

"Ewwww!" Cat squeals. Apparently, Tori's moan had made her aware of what was happening right next to her. Jade breaks off the kiss with a chuckles.

"Until next time, Tori." Jade whispers into her ear before grabbing Cat by the wrist and dragging her out of the Vega household. Tori hadn't moved an inch. Too shocked by what had just happened to actually process it. She had a million questions going through her head. _What did that kiss mean? What happens next? Are they going to be more? Does she want them to be more_? Yeah, she does. She really, really does. A grin spreads across her face. She had kissed _Jade_ without getting murder. Not to mention Jade implied that they would do it again. Today was a good day.


End file.
